


Warm and Happy and Full

by invader (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Unrequited Love, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/invader
Summary: A little bit of wine turns into a little bit of luck.





	Warm and Happy and Full

A relaxed Friday evening with good food and the company of his best friend generally ended in a glass of wine– for its taste, but also to cloud the ache that came with being in love with your roommate. They would laugh, talk, eat and drink, and then fall asleep to a shitty movie. It was routine, and Lovino told himself he was content with it.

And then, one Friday evening, with his guard down, the control he thought he had slipped out from under him.

He sat there on the couch, having taken only a few sips, letting the warmth of the wine envelop him. Next to him was Antonio, telling some kind of story.

Honestly, Lovino had tuned out at this point.

He was too concentrated on how the dark, chocolatey and untamable curls framed Antonio's face, and how his smile seemed to radiate pure _warmth_. Lovino thought about the sun, and that if it ever left he'd be okay, because Antonio _was_ his sun.

He didn't register the warnings going off in his head as he unconsciously got closer, wondering if it'd be cliche to think that his eyes were like emeralds.

Lovino's mind went blank as deep green stared back, and the gap between them closed.

He had never sobered up so quickly in his life. Immediately he realized what he just did and jerked back, face red and eyes wide. He sputtered, trying to say _something_ , **_anything_** , but nothing coherent came out.

Antonio looked at him with surprise, but Lovino didn't notice the lack of disgust or awkwardness that he was sure Antonio would react with. Didn't notice the unheard of blush dusting Antonio's features.

"Lovino." Antonio said suddenly, decisively.

Lovino looked at him, his expression fearful as he prepared to be cut from Antonio's life.

But it never came. Instead, he was suddenly being kissed. Antonio's warm hand cupped his cheek, the other gently holding Lovino's shoulder. Lovino was stiff, his eyes wide, but he relaxed, and his eyes drooped shut.

Antonio slowly broke it off, and looked at Lovino with a rather out of character seriousness, something twinkling in his eyes.

But that only lasted about two seconds until his lips twitched, and he started to laugh. Lovino was confused, and slightly hurt, until Antonio spoke.  
"I...I've wanted to do that for so _long!_ " He said, his smile fond and seeping with happiness. Lovino felt his eyes well up with tears, and he turned away from Antonio, hiding them with his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Antonio asked, suddenly concerned.  
"We're both fucking _idiots_." He said dryly.  
Antonio turned Lovino to face him.  
"At least we're idiots together!" He supplied cheerfully.  
"Shut _up_." Lovino said, silencing Antonio with a kiss. Antonio laughed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, holding him tightly. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, heart warm and full and _happy_.

They spent most of the night like that, kissing and holding and touching each other. They slept in Antonio's bed, curled up together, not going to waste anymore time.

"Lovi?" Antonio said, just after they got in bed.  
" _Mm?_ " Lovino grunted sleepily in response.  
"I love you." Antonio said. There was a very short pause.  
"I love you too, _idiota_. Now go the _fuck_ to sleep."  
Antonio chuckled and pulled Lovino in closer to his chest, snuggling him. Lovino made a noise of contentment, and they drifted off, warm and in love and _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly on my phone and I only went over it once SO
> 
> Anyway I love these boys they're very important to me?????? I might. I might write a companion piece to this 
> 
> I might


End file.
